


Let the World Know

by Pumbie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, friends to lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumbie/pseuds/Pumbie
Summary: She was in love with him and he always loved her. The only problem was that they couldn't be together.





	Let the World Know

Once upon a time they met, and for her, that was happily ever after.

Veronica met Jughead when she first moved to Riverdale during her second year of high school. She was a figure in black walking into the diner as if she owned it. He, as usual, was typing on his laptop, writing a novel that would be the best true crime story of all time not knowing that the girl would change his life forever. 

If their life was a cliche their eyes would meet and love would blossom between the two of them. But no, that didn’t happen. Their path was not meant to cross that night and their life was not a cliche but a tragedy in waiting.

Their first meeting was a fluke as if fate was playing with their life. Veronica walked into the crowded diner when she saw him, the hunched figure sitting alone in his booth. If she knew what would happen then, she would just leave and forget ever seeing him. But she walked over to his booth and sat down.

That was the start of their story. 

Veronica found herself sitting in that booth for hours, talking to the boy with the beanie about anything and everything. She found out about Jason Blossom’s murder and how Jughead (what kind of name is that?) was a self-proclaimed loner of Riverdale High.

Their friendship never moved far from that booth, he was content to ignore her doing school hours and she never found herself seeking him out. But in their booth? It was as if she was not the new girl from New York nor he the weird loner from the Southside. 

Months passed by, they continued their late night talks at Pop’s while they continued to steer away from each other at school. It seemed as if there was a line in their relationship that they would never cross. But, when Veronica found out that her father was going to be released from jail the first person she looked for was not her so-called best friend but him, Jughead. She found him in the secluded corner of the school’s library writing as usual and when he looked up and saw her face she couldn’t help but cry. 

He didn’t say anything but hug her and let her cry on his shoulder, his quiet understanding managed to bring her from the edge of hysterics. 

She thought that maybe that was the start of her fall.

Her father came back and home didn’t feel like home again. She started staying in that diner longer and more frequent even if Jughead was not there because he started being a Serpent like his dad. She couldn’t say that she liked it but it seemed that the fruit didn’t fall far from the tree and she couldn’t help but wonder if she would be like her own father. A poison and a vortex that sucked everything bright in her life.

And she would rather kill herself than let her father get ahold on Jughead, the only thing that was holding her together.

So she tried to distance herself from him and at first, it looked that it was succeeding. She moved from their booth to a quiet corner of the library where everything was quiet and she was left alone with her thoughts. After a few weeks, Jughead came and found her. 

That was the moment she knew that she loved him.

“Have you ever thought about the future, Jug?”

“Of course I have, the future is all I have,” he replied, looking up from the screen.

“What do you see in your future?”

“New York and you.”

“Me?” she asked, shocked that he mentioned her.

“Yes you,” he rolled his eyes “who else but my best friend?”

“Right, best friend,” she muttered.

“What’s with the sudden question Ronnie?”

“No, just curious. It’s almost graduation and I was just wondering what we should do after.”

“Here what I see. You, me and NYU. Together, okay?” he finally said.

“Yes, you and me.” 

Oh how wrong they were.


End file.
